The present invention relates to a multi-layer ceramic capacitor and a method of producing the multi-layer ceramic capacitor.
In recent years, multi-layer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as, for example, electronic components mounted to electronic devices such as smartphones and mobile phones.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-191159 describes a multi-layer ceramic capacitor including: a capacitance forming unit that includes ceramic layers and internal electrodes disposed between the ceramic layers; a cover that covers the capacitance forming unit from a lamination direction in which the ceramic layers are laminated; and a side margin that covers the capacitance forming unit from a direction orthogonal to the lamination direction.